


The Wayward Morningstar

by DreamOfDestiny



Series: The Wayward Morningstar [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FEELS and more FEELS, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Lucifer Feels, Protective Lucifer, Revealing Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: A continuation of small stories inspired by my other story, Stars Aligned. Contains just about anything; Deckerstar (no smut), wings, protective devils, and well... anything





	1. A Moment of Grace

He stared up at the night-filled sky, watching the darkness, wondering why he hadn't felt the presence of stars. He hadn't expected much, not that it mattered what he wanted. He could never tell the detective the truth, fearing that she would leave him once the truth came pouring out. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he scared her away yet deep down he still couldn't ignore the odd aching in his heart whenever he thought of her. His light. He laughed bitterly and let his rage go, angrily shouting at the sky. 

"I hope you're happy, dear Dad! Is this what you wanted?! You must love this, huh? What? Is my suffering not good enough for you and want to mess with the detective as well?!" Lucifer growled. He stormed back inside, heading to his bar where he started pouring the heaviest alcohol that was within his reach. The devil downed it in one gulp before smashing the glass against the wall. He panted heavily, forcing back the sudden urge to scream again. Lucifer sighed and with a defeated look entered his penthouse, suddenly letting out a strained gasp as he collapsed to the ground. The fallen angel writhed on the floor, struggling to breathe, fingers twitching at his sides. 

"Mazi-" Lucifer tried to scream, but the pain flared up in unbearable amounts and he squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to let his tears of agony fall down his eyes. It was as if he was being burned again, his mind flashing back to the fall when he was cast out of heaven. 

_"Brother, please. Don't do this." Lucifer, or Samael as he was known then, pleaded. He caught Michael's gaze, only for his brother to glance down at the ground._

_"This is your own fault, Samael." Michael spoke in a deadly cold voice despite the cries of help. He brought the sword up, ready to strike, before suddenly slamming onto heaven's pavement, nearly hitting his slightly younger sibling. "I am not going to kill you, brother, but you will be cast out of heaven and condemned to Hell."_

_Samael struggled as best he could against the chains that bound his wings. His eyes were wild with alarm as Michael, without any sign of mercy, struck at the feathers, rendering them useless. An ear-splitting howl echoed into the sky, blood splattering everywhere. The only sound left was Samael's sobbing, unable to use the now bloody and broken mess of feathers. Michael faltered in his steps, muttering incoherently beneath his_ _breath, before striking at the fallen angel._

_Struggling proved a failure and he didn't know for how long he fell, understanding nothing but pain and darkness. He was hit with the scent of burning flames, howling out in intense agony as he realized it was his own wings, which were far too broken. They would heal and grow, but it would take years... centuries, depending on the damage. He felt the chains loosen yet he was forced to crawl on all fours, his body covered in burns and scars. He weakly grasped onto a boulder, pulling himself up, stumbling as he tried to walk. This was Hell._

He screamed, thrashing violently, barely hearing the shouts of... Mazikeen, he believed it was. He lay on a crumpled heap on the floor of his nightclub, cursing inwardly at his vulnerable state. 

_"Lu...cifer! Lucifer, sta-stay with me!"_

Lucifer let out a soft whimper, his eyes starting to close. He reached into his pocket, fingers shaking as he tried to pull out his phone.

"Chloe..." He breathed out, allowing darkness to overtake him. 


	2. Wings of Flight

Lucifer awoke with a heavy groan, grasping onto the bar stand in order to pull himself upright. He stumbled forward, only to be held up by someone, who he finally made out to be Mazikeen. The devil hissed out, feeling glass embed itself inside his foot, yet all previous pain had somehow vanished. 

"What happened?" Mazikeen's voice rang out, helping her former boss walk. There was a hard edge to her words yet she still went on to clean off the wound on Lucifer's foot and moved towards the blood from his back. Lucifer barely registered the demon's stifled gasp, turning to see what the commotion was about. 

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He questioned. 

Mazikeen led him to the bathroom, her lips pursed tightly, a stunned look on her face. Lucifer stared, gritting his teeth at the realization of it all. He felt the shift of appendages, silently swallowing, as he saw the white feathers. His wings. 

"Damn it!" The devil cursed, needing someone to groom the wings. There was a combination of down and flight feathers, but that only brought back pain. He remembered that as a fledgling he had to rub his back against anything in order to smooth his wings down. Grooming was a delicate practice and Mazikeen didn't take care of that, it just wasn't in her nature. There was one person he could go to, only that would mean revealing who he was. The detective. Never once had Chloe believed him and now... she would be familiar with the partial truth, refusing to let her see his true glamour, but would this be enough to scare her away? Lucifer didn't want to lose her, not when he... he cared for her. He tried to deny these feelings, yet it proved hard when every reminder of Chloe felt like a stab to his heart. The fallen angel sighed, pulling out his phone, dialing the detective's number. 

"Hello, detective!" Lucifer chirped with as much enthusiasm as he could. 

"Lucifer, what's going on?"

"Funny you should ask! See, I'm in a bit of a situation at Lux." 

Chloe sighed, "What happened?"

Lucifer paused, wondering just how he should come about the topic. He finally settled with giving the half truth so as not to let her believe that this was part of his 'false identity.' 

"That, my dear detective, has to do with my... back. It's... I- I... injured... it..." 

There was an unnvering silence before Chloe's voice returned, sounding much high-pitched than it was before. "How did that- Are you alright?" 

"Could you just come? I... need assistance." 

"... sure, I'll be there soon." 

* * *

 

Lucifer gave his newly received wings an awkward flap, watching one of the down feathers fall to the floor. He laughed softly and curled them back, covering them with his dress shirt. He hadn't exactly lied to Chloe, simply saying that his back was in a lot of pain, which was partially what had happened. Lucifer began pacing like a caged lion, dreading the moment when the detective would appear. He couldn't lose her, hardly hearing the sound of the elevator opening. Chloe.

"Are you- Lucifer, what...?" Chloe stared at th mess of feathers and blood. She glanced up at her partner, who seemed extremely uncomfortable with the situation, frowning at his tense posture. "Are you okay?" She swallowed, half fearing what was to come, but forced herself to remain calm because of the clear frightened look in Lucifer's eyes. 

"I... look, detective, I just need you to help groom them. If you don't want to see me after this, I completely understand," answered Lucifer, who shifted again in his ruffled suit. Chloe blinked, confused, as she tried to figure out what he meant by 'groom.' Was that another way of trying to get her into bed? No, that was ridiculous, judging by the expresion on her partner's face. Lucifer paced back and forth, only stopping upon seeing the worried gaze in the detective's facial features. 

"Groom what?" Chloe questioned, taking a half step forward, which caused Lucifer to back away from her as if he was... well, as if he was afraid. There was a slight movement in the suit yet the cop waved it off because that just didn't make sense. 

Right?

 

"My wings." Lucifer replied. 

Chloe broke into raspy laughter, tears of mirth shining in her eyes. So that's what this was about, adding onto Lucifer's delusions that he was the devil, an actual fallen angel. She stopped, seeing the hurt flash from Lucifer, who turned away from her with a defeated gaze. 

"I see what you think, detective, and there's no point. I'll take care of it myself." 

"No, that's not true. Let me understand, okay?" Chloe sighed despite knowing what this really was. A cry of vulnerability that the self-proclaimed devil hardly showed. 

"Are you sure, Chloe?"

Chloe froze, looking up at her partner with a surprised look, not having heard him using her actual name before. Why the change now?

"Show me." 

Lucifer gave her a nod of affirmation and with great reluctance took off his dress shirt, slightly amused by the fact that Chloe rolled her eyes and tried to look away. 

"Are you trying t-to... I- wow..." Chloe breathed. She could only stare at the gleaming white wings sprouting from Lucifer's back, the tips twitching. They flapped up and down like a nervous bird would, but it was Lucifer's face that caused her to stop from running. He appeared to be bracing himself for the worst while flashes of obvious fear showed. She was greeted with silence, noticing how her partner slightly trembled as if he expected her to bolt out of Lux. 

"You... You can- Chloe, I tried to tell- you just didn't be-believe me." 

"Then you're really the Devil?" 

Lucifer swallowed and nodded, unable to face the detective directly. He had to wonder why she hadn't ran yet, what was she waiting for?

"Go, I understand. You know what I am. I lied to you and I'm not worthy of you." 

Chloe let out a tiny gasp, realization dawning on her. Guilt welled up inside and she sighed, stepping closer to the startled fallen angel. Lucifer visibly flinched, appearing extremely distressed about the situation. "I'm not leaving you, Lucifer." 

Lucifer, or the devil, whatever he was called, began to ease into her touch and she moved towards the couch. One hand slowly ran down the white feathers yet the devil said nothing, letting out a half sob. Chloe's heart twisted at the discomfort, knowing this had to do with ideas running through her partner that he would leave her, and years of hidden pain and vulnerability that Lucifer didn't dare show. She couldn't see him as the evil being everyone claimed to know. She knew Lucifer Morningstar, the charismatic owner of Lux, who despite his self pride remained selfless and did anything power to find justice of others. Their relationship had bonded into something more... worthwhile. 

Was it respect? Admiration? Love? No matter what it was their bond would remain and nothing would break it. Nothing. 

"I won't leave you. I promise." Chloe murmured. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe grooms Lucifer's wings and emotions are blossoming in the final chapter of this little three-shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter begins I would like to recognize Navaros for requesting the wing grooming scene. I do take requests, but I cannot do smut for I will deeply fail. I hope you enjoyed part 1 of our wayward devil and I'm currently working on a request for part 2 of the series.

"Chloe, I..." Lucifer swallowed, suddenly finding that he was unable to form a proper sentence. There was so much he had to tell her about his past, now that the cat was out of the bag. Chloe made a soft 'shh', moving her hand along the tip of one of the many feathers her partner now had. Lucifer twitched against the sensation, feeling distress from going so long without having had someone groom his wings and the fact Chloe now knew the truth. If she decided to leave he wouldn't stop her. 

"I'm not mad, Lucifer, that you didn't convince me harder. I thought- well, I guessed it was due to some form of abuse," Chloe spoke. She noticed how the literal devil fidgeted against her touch. Lucifer was actually squirming, fighting back the urge to start letting the tears fall. He never dealt with physical abuse, but the fact that he was tossed aside simply for asking a simple question stung... not that he would ever voice that aloud. "If you hadn't shown me... it wouldn't have made a difference."

"I understand if you don't want to see me again." 

Chloe's fingers slipped from the feather, her nails accidentally digging into the wing. Lucifer cried out as Chloe hissed in pain from drawing blood due to the sharper edges of the fallen angel's wings. The devil sharply glanced at her, pulling her palm closer, tilting his head to one side like a confused puppy. With a little nod, still saying nothing, Lucifer pressed two fingers against the injury and muttered something beneath his breath. There was a brilliant glow of white light and the blood faded from Chloe's hand, leaving only a jagged line where the cut had once stood. The detective stared, her eyes shining with awe, as she caught her partner's gaze. 

"How did-" 

"He gave me my grace back, not just my wings. It's one of the small perks of being an angel, I suppose." 

"Are you going to let me finish the grooming?" Chloe asked, waiting for Lucifer's response. Once she received the nod of affirmation she sat back down on the couch as did the fallen angel, who began relaxing into her touch as she resumed the wing grooming session. For a moment there was nothing but silence until at last Chloe dared to speak, her thoughts drifting to the devil. 

"Did it hurt much when..." 

Lucifer understood that she meant the fall, once again flinching at the reminder of what had happened, recalling the betrayal of Michael and the sheer agony of the fall.

"Yes." He answered. Chloe said nothing, moving onto a different feather, suddenly hearing the muffled cry from Lucifer. She continued gently, making sure to be extra careful of the sharp edges that the wings had. 

"What happened?"

"It's... don't worry about it, detective. It's in the past now." Lucifer replied in a softspoken voice. 

"I'm sorry." Chloe replied with a quiet murmur. She tried to ignore the way that her pulse quickened, heart beating harder. Their bond was something out of the ordinary as if they were meant for the other. "Is there a way for me to help?" 

"Just stay, Chloe. I... I don't want to be alone." 

The detective swallowed at the breaking of Lucifer's voice and then said, "It's okay to cry, you know. I'm not going anywhere." 

He tried to stop it, but soon tears started rolling down his face and a sob escaped his mouth. What was it about Chloe that made him so open to her as she was to him? She deserved better, which wasn't him and certainly wouldn't be. Why did he need to be punished this way? Chloe's fingers against the softness of his returned wings was simply divine, making sounds of contentment. 

"Are you- Are you _purring_?" Chloe gaped, hearing the rumbles escaping her partner. It was definitely purring like a cat would; she smiled then, knowing that there were traces of hope that Lucifer could heal from the scars and demons of his past. Lucifer's purrs increased in volume and Chloe continued grooming the feathers when she felt a warm feeling deep in her heart. She gasped out in shock, seeing the strange pale yellow glow emitting from her hands, which encased Lucifer. 

"What...? How is that... po-possible?" The glow faded and Lucifer's wings spread open, flapping madly, but it was him that took her by surprise. His suit looked less ruffled, only he wasn't wearing one. He now sported a long robe, which was this bright silvery color, and his wings were seemingly glowing even in the darkness of the nightclub. The marks that had been running through Lucifer's body had faded, all pain having left his very being. 

"How did I do that?" Chloe breathed, her eyes glinting with wonder and awe at the sight that was Lucifer. 

"We're connected, Chloe, and this... this is your gift, my dearest." Lucifer answered. 

"What did you just call me?" 

Lucifer swallowed and glanced away from her, finding it hard to speak as if he was one of the mere mortals from this plane. He couldn't bring himself to tell her, not when there was more she could gain without his presence. He wasn't and never had been worthy of her. 

"Do you... Lucifer, please, just tell me."

 

"I care for you a lot, Chloe, dearest, but... I don't de-deserve you. I have never lied to you, but... the truth is, my love, that I am a monster." 

Chloe's eyes welled with tears, letting out a barely audible squeak at Lucifer's words. "You love me, don't you? You're not a monster, Lucifer, you never have been. What happened to you was wrong." She locked her light blue eyes with Lucifer's own dark chocolate orbs, taking a brave step forward. Lucifer fidgeted, fearing the worst, but soon let out a noise of surprise as Chloe suddenly pulled him close. Her lips met his and they melted into a kiss. Lucifer quietly moaned with pleasure, deeply cherishing the moment, feeling his eyes become wet from the sensation. He breathed in the scent of lavender and everything wonderful coming from the detective. 

"I have always loved you, dearest Chloe." 

 

"I don't purr, the devil does not turn to such methods." 

Chloe rolled her eyes, her hand closing over Lucifer's tie, as she kissed him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my wonderful readers,  
> If anyone is able to figure out how I named this series I'll take a request and it'll be selected for part 3 of The Wayward Morningstar.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it's short, but this is an introductory chapter. I love messing with Lucifer, but he'll be fine... mostly, there's a reason why I had to do this. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of part 1!


End file.
